Cartoon Nickelodeon: Block Party 2
is an online game and is a sequel to Cartoon Nickelodeon: Block Party, released 9 months after the release of the original. Gameplay Just like Cartoon Nickelodeon: Block Party, the gameplay is similar to Nickelodeon's Block Party. Characters Playable *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Finn the Human *Jake the Dog *Wakko Warner *Dot Warner *Shunky *Elisha *Eric *Claire *Mark *Minka *Gatopardos *Skylos *Nancy Samano *Baylee Mardis *Bigfoot *Alien *Agent Foxy *Pounce *Mittens the Cat *Princess Sally *Occhi Rossi *Ronzio *Zim *GIR *Lincoln Loud *Lynn Loud *Blossom *Bubbles *Mr. Blik *Gordon Quid *Dexter *Dee Dee *CatDog *Winslow T. Oddfellow *Junior Stork *Tulip *Godzilla *Rodan *Agent Xero *Mole *Yumi Yoshimura *Ami Onuki *Ickis *Oblina *Tommy Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Samurai Jack *Ashi *Danny Phantom *Samantha "Sam" Mason *Mac *Bloo *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Elisha Preston *Kristina Austin *Robin *Beast Boy Non-Playable *Mr. Krabs *Princess Bubblegum *Yakko Warner *Velocity *Brandon Hemperger *Squid *Gata *Flappy McFinger *Mothman *Major Mooch *King Simmons *Dulbex *Gaz *Lori Loud *Mayor of Townsville *Hovis *Mandark *Eddie the Squirrel *Pigeon Toady *Mothra *Baron Vain *Kaz Harada *The Gromble *Angelica Pickles *Aku *Tucker Foley *Frankie Foster *The Chief *Collin the Speedy Boy *Collin Brady / WolfBoy *Starfire Boards *Bikini Bottom *The Land of Ooo *Burbank, California *Dino Village *Strangon, Ohio *Mobtropilis *Politonzoon *FingerTown *The Forest *Secret Oaks *Kool Kingdom *Piarto *Skool *The Loud House *The City of Townsville *Mrs. Cramdilly's house *Dexter's Laboratory *Nearburg *The Cornerstore *Monster Island *Baron Vain's Lair *Tokyo, Japan *The Monster Acadamy *The Pickles House *Aku City *Amity Park *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Petropolis *Alabama *Jump City Minigames Regular Minigames *'Finger Village' - TBD *'Hide and Snake' - Snake Blake is going to hide somewhere and the characters have to find him. Whoever finds him first, wins! Velocity Minigames * Trivia Questions *Who of the following character is NOT from Collin the Speedy Boy?: Collin the Speedy Boy, Baylee Mardis, Shunky, Eli *Which of the following character is a WolfBoy character?: Batman, Lobe, Moonstone Voltage, Zombie Dave *True or False. Agent Xero's nemesis is Bryte: True, False: Her nemesis is Brimstone, False: Her nemesis is Aku, False: Her nemesis is Baron Vain *Who is Velocity's nemesis?: The Elefish King, Brimstone, Moonstone Voltage, Mandark *What is Shunky's favorite food?: Dounuts, Apples, Anything Orange, Poop *Which of the following character is NOT from Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer?: Nancy, Velocity, Elisha, Gatopardos *What is Velocity's blade called?: The Butt Digger, The Jellyfish Kisser, Dark Human Extinction, The Snuggle Blade *Who is not a Ghost: Claire, Box Ghost, Jerry, Jack Fenton *Which of the following character is NOT from Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat? Agent Foxy, Mole, Peppy Lion, Jaguar *Which of these cartoons is Baylee Mardis from?: Mobs, The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy, WolfBoy, AAAHH!!! Real Monsters. *Who is Mole's sidekick/best friend?: Velocity, Alien, Agent Xero, Pounce *Finish this sentence: Is _____________ an instrument?: Mayonnaise, pizza, dog, Fingerberry *What is Brimstone's least favorite Dark Human?: Malware, Baylee, Kristina, Lexi *True or False. The school in FingerTown is about learning.: True, False: It's about playing around, False: It's about eating, False: It's about fruits Trivia *This game will have the same characters from before except with 20 new characters. *The Fingertown Board is the only board with TWO announcers, Flappy and Collin the Speedy Boy. (W.I.P.) Category:Online Games Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon Category:Sequels Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas